Listen To Your Heart
by feels so wicked
Summary: Zashley. You aren't supposed to fall in love with your best friend.
1. Sweet Dreams

Chapter One.

_Italics are people's thoughts._

"Ash…"  
"Yeah Zac?"  
"You know you're my bestfriend, right?"  
"Ya...You're mine too." She replied slightly confused. He could hear the confusion in her voice.  
"Well I just wanted you to know that before I did this…" He trailed off.  
"Huh?!" She turned to look up at him.

They were on a little hill in a park close to Ashley's house. Zac was laying on the hill with Ashley laying partially on his chest. A warm blanket was wrapped around them both as they watched the stars.

Zac didn't answer, but instead jumped on top of her and started to tickle her. Ashley was VERY ticklish, and Zac knew this. He also knew where her most ticklish spots were…  
"Zac! Please….stop…ahhh,…. HAHAHAHA…" She got out between laughs.  
"Say it, and I'll stop." He told her as he continued to attack her.  
"Say what…?" She asked facetiously.  
He just gave her the 'I know that you know what I'm talking about' look.  
"NEVER!!" She screamed.  
"Fine…." He fake sighed, and tickled her even more.  
"OKAY! Err….uhh.. **I LOVE ZACHERY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON MORE THAN ALL THE LOUIS VUITTON BAGS IN THE WORLD!!!!**"He stopped tickling her.  
"See, that wasn't so hard…"  
"ha. ha. Not funny. Can we go home now? I'm freezing." Zac had already given her his coat, and they were wrapped in a huge, warm, blanket. "Five more minutes, please?" Zac gave her his puppy dog pout. He knew she couldn't resist it.  
"Fine….." _He knows I can't refuse him when he has that cute little pout…! Errg._ But she was very content with staying. Sure she was freakin cold. But she was with her Zac. Her best friend, so she was happy.

He kissed her forehead as a 'thank you' and wrapped his arms tight and protectively around her slender waist hugging her closer to him There was no space in between them now. Her body was flush on top of his, but he wasn't complaining. Her scent clouded his mind. _Pink Sugar…sigh It doesn't smell as sexy on Nessa,…Wait, What?! They are both my best friends. Stupid head. I must be sleepy. That's why my brain is not working. Ya that's it…I'll just close my eyes and rest for a second, and then I'll be able to think straight. Ya…_As Zac's mind 'rested,' Ashley snuggled up to him, and fell asleep herself.

**Four Hours and Thirty-Seven Minutes Later **

Zac slowly opened his eyes. Something was slightly moving on him. _AHH! It's soo freakin cold. What's on me…?_ He looked down, only to see a mass of blonde. He smiled. _My Ashley…She's shaking! AHH. Oh no, my bad. She's shivering. Oh man. We're at the park! I better take her home. _He just realized that they had fallen asleep at the park and it was about 2am. Good thing we brought her car. Ashley's house was only about two blocks from the park, but neither looked forward to walking home later, so they had decided to take Ashley's Range Rover. a/n I have no idea what car she has. Or if she has one…But I love Range Rovers so she has one…! Zac was glad because now he didn't have to carry her home, or wake her up to walk home. _No, definitely not waking her up. She looks so serene, so perfect, so angelic…_Just as these thoughts were passing through his mind, Ashley moved and readjusted herself on him. Now she laid flat on top of him, and her face nuzzled the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm steady breath. Then ever so slightly, her soft, pink, & luscious(in Zac's opinion) lips brushed against his neck._Mmmm…that's nice. Wait?! Ahh. This is Ashley…My bestfriend. Her pouty & scrumptious lips on my neck does not turn me on! AHH. Okay. Maybe a little. But we'll keep this to ourselves. Merrh._ Zac knew he needed to get up and take them home. As he started to sit up. Her head fell against him even more and yes, her 'pouty and scrumptious' lips were now completely attached to his neck. Full on. It took all of the poor hormonal boy's strength to not lay back down and enjoy this moment. The girl was still shivering, it would be quite awkward for her to wake up while she was kissing his neck, and her bestfriend secretly enjoying it.

Zac slowly, but surely –he didn't want to wake her – stood up and wrapped the blanket around her sleeping form and readjusted her so he was holding her bridal style. She slightly awoke from the movement, but just wrapped her arms around his neck, held him close, and then fell back asleep.

He laid her in the back seat, then drove them back to her house. He had already planned on staying at her house for the night. The pair was going to Six Flags in the a.m. and wanted to get an early start. Zac just lived down the street, but they thought it would be easier this way. Zac lifted the blonde out of the car and to her room. He laid her gently on her bed, and then paused._She can't possibly sleep well in that… _She was wearing a cashmere sweater with a tank under the sweater, a jean skirt, leggings, and fuzzy boots. kinda what she was wearing at the Christmas parade, you can just think that if you want… (I like her boots there!) _This is going to be a challenge._ He looked around her room, which was pretty clean, as usual. Pretty much only nice and uncomfortable clothes were on the ground. He then spotted a pair of booty shorts. Like shorts, but like the really short, like lounge shorts... got it? He picked them up and turned back to the sleeping girl.

"Ash…" He said slightly nudging her. She kinda woke up. "I'm going to change you, okay?" He didn't want her to freak if she felt someone removing her clothing.  
No reply. Instead, she laid her arms out on each side of her, like a 'whatever go ahead. I'm gonna sleep.' Zac pulled off her boots, and skirt. He left on the leggings, _that might be weird… so they can stay, and its really cold out._ He put her shorts on over the leggings, and then tugged of her sweater. Her tank was cream colored, slightly see through, and ended on the middle of her flat, tan stomach. He gluped. _Okay…almost done. She looks cold though…I wanna sleep. I have no idea where her PJs are right now. Mind doesn't work at 3am…mahh…_He debated what to do as he pulled off his jeans winkwink and found his sweat pants in his bag. He put those on and looked back at Ashley. He then thought of a solution. He took off his long sleeve V neck sweater and pulled it over her head._Its a little big, but at least she's warm._ He didn't get as cold as she did, and was fine in sweats and a wife beater. I have no idea what else to call that. Uhh a... white, ribbed under tank?...ya no. sorry. He went over, turned off her lamp, tucked her in, kissed her hair, whispered a 'sweet dreams' and started to leave her bedroom.

He and Ash had slept in the same bed tons of times. But she usually knew that when they went to sleep. He didn't want her to freak when she woke up and saw him in her bed.

"Zac…" he heard a soft whisper as he was leaving. He turned around, and saw Ashley slide over some in her bed as to make room for him. She was pretty much still asleep. _That girl needs a lot of sleep…_ He shut her door, and walked over to the bed and slid in. As he laid down, she scooted closer to him and snaked her arms around him. Her body against his side, her head on his chest. He listened to her steady breathing while softly stroking her hair. They both had sweet dreams that weren't all that appropriate when they were about your bestfriend… not like dirty, but like of them together! Get your head outta the gutter! haha. jay/kay.

End of Chapter One!  
Please Review!


	2. Mrs Efron?

Chapter Two  
Mrs. Efron…?

Zac awoke and smiled as he remembered his dream from the night before, and he wished would become reality….He looked over to see if Ash was up, but found an empty bed. He sat up, but then heard clanging coming from down the hall.

_damn…its hot in here! Oh…she must have turned the heater on…duh. _Ashley always had the heater or fireplace on. She was cold all the time. Zac threw off the covers, and stripped of his pants. He was almost sweating! _crazy girl…_ He decided to just wear some swim trunks, they were a lot cooler than sweat pants. He always left swim stuff at Ashley's so they could go swimming whenever. He walked to the dresser and opened the drawer where he last put his trunks, but when he looked in he found she had re-organized. Half the drawer was bikinis and such the other half was lingerie. _Oh good Lord…._his breath hitched. _Ahh. Too much sexiness! This is soo not right! _He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the swim stuff and just look for his trunks so he could shut the drawer, but com'on, he's a guy, with a girl bff best friend forever, sorry, a lot of ppl don't know what that means so ya…I'll use it a lot. with really sexy underwear! He scanned quickly and couldn't see his trunks so he decided to go look for them elsewhere, but as he was shutting the drawer, something caught his eye among the hotness. _Huh?_ He pulled out a pair of low **low** rise, black, silk, very small, boy short underwear. But they were special….

He was on a mission to find Ashley and discuss his findings, so focused that he forgot about his swim trunks, or that he was only clad in boxers and a very thin wife beater tank…

He headed down the hall and followed the loud banging sounds, knowing only Ashley could be the cause of the ruckus. It lead him to the kitchen. He walked in and opened his mouth to make a witty and sarcastic remark about his 'discovery,' but no sound came out, his mind shut down, and mouth hanging open, he saw her. She was reaching in the top cabinet for…who knows what. But that wasn't why, he knew she was a shorty. She had shed her leggings, (hello…heater?) kept the booty shorts, tank top was gone, but his V-neck sweater still remained. It had risen up from her reach, and the V part was kinda low and being pulled slowly lower as she tried to stretch up. His eyes roamed her body that was dressed in his clothes…

She felt the presence of someone in the room and turned to face him. She was dusted with flour, –hair, face, sweater, everywhere – his sweater sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and now his eyes had 'better' view of the v neck sweater. _Thank you Jesus! I mean uhhh….no? best friend, best friend, best friend, best--_ He then noticed she had caught his gaze and quickly looked to the ground. It was only then, she noticed what she was wearing…

"Oh God! I didn't think you would be up so soon! You probably think I'm a slut and trying to get some! 'Oh look at Ashley! All whorish and ugly HAHAHA.!!' No makeup all covered in the damn flour! Eww. Just leave, I will clean up I don't care just ---"

**"ASHLEY!"** He pretty much yelled. But not angrily, he just had been calling her name the whole time and she hadn't heard him. She wouldn't shut up! "First of all, I just got up," slowly he started walking toward her, "Second, you are the farthest thing from a slut, whore, and definitely not ugly," he laughed slightly and walked closer, "You look beautiful always and don't even need that makeup stuff. And lastly, you couldn't make me leave." As he finished he tightly embraced her small frame in his arms, and all she could do was breathe in deeply and catch his manly scent. They slowly broke apart a couple of minutes later and he walked over to sit a bar stool. Ashley noticed what Zac was wearing as he walked away.

"At least I'm not the only one who looks like he got 'some' last night…" She told him as she scanned his body, slowly, while finding an apron to cover herself more. _Damn…Milk does a body **very** good! Ashley! _She scolded herself. _Its **Zac!** Err, damn you hormones and milk!!_ Zac felt his face strike fire as he blushed deep pink, and he looked down and saw what he was wearing, …or not wearing. He looked up at her and noticed she had tried once again to reach the cookbook in the top cabinet. He set the panties down where he was sitting and went to help her. He noticed she had donned an apron in a foolish attempt to try and cover herself. _Nice try…I like this more, very housewife-ish. **my **wife…uhh wait? Ahhh. Nvm. _He stepped forward slowly until her back was flush against his hard chest and chiseled abs, and easily snatched the book that was slightly out of her grasp. He felt her breathing stop and slowly stepped back and handed her the book. He went back to his seat and began to 'read' the paper. He felt that now was the best time to bring up his 'findings'…_this is going to be fun!_

"Back to your outfit choice…why aren't you wearing these, **Mrs. Efron**? He put heavy emphasis on the last words, and didn't look up until he heard an egg crack on the floor. He slowly took his eyes off the paper and onto hers. Ashley's golden brown eyes were wide and fixated on what dangled lazily from Zac's finger. Her face was flushed, body frozen, and mouth unable to work, as she stared at her pair of black undies that were rhinestone studded with the name of 'Mrs. Efron' on the butt. After about a minute, when her body recovered from shock and was able to function, she replied stuttered,

"Uhh… where…how, those..uhh." clears throat and regains composure, "Oh, those." She waved it off, "The sales lady at Victoria Secret gave me those when Ness and me went shopping one time." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She went back to looking through the cookbook, but glanced up to see how Zac would react….

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm gonna type the next chapter asap! Review!! 


	3. Blue Meets Brown

Recap: "Uhh… where…how, those..uhh." clears throat and regains composure, "Oh, those." She waved it off, "The sales lady at Victoria Secret gave me those when Ness and me went shopping one time." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She went back to looking through the cookbook, but glanced up to see how Zac would react….

* * *

Chapter Three.

Zac's face showed that he didn't believe a word that she said, but nodded, and said, "ohh okay. Whatever you say, Ash."

She continued to cook until she felt breath on her neck. She turned and came face to face with Zac, right against each other. She felt herself blush deep red and looked at the floor.  
"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready then we can leave when you're ready. Kay?"  
Zac asked her. He noticed the situation they were in, and how Ashley was way uncomfortable, but he liked messing with her, and the fact she was close to him, wasn't bad either.

"Kay-y." She slowly stuttered as he left the kitchen. Ashley finished breakfast, and her and Zac ate in silence, not uncomfortable silence, they were just thinking a lot – but they were fine with not talking, and then Ash went to get ready. Zac would clean up the mess then they could go. She walked into the bathroom and saw a present left for her. They were her underwear with a sticky note, that said  
'I think you should wear these today, ♥ Z.'

She laughed at his comment and got ready. Ashley finished about an hour or so later, and went to get Zac, wherever he was, so they could go. She loved amusement parks! They were soo fun, and she loved she was going with Zac cuz they always had such a good time together wherever they went. Zac was watching her TV in the family room. The Suite Life of Zack and Cody was on, and of course, it was the episode, Odd Couples. This is the episode that Zac guest starred on, and him and Ashley had to like make out towards the end. Ashley walked in right as their characters were yelling at each other. She knew what came next, they had to do the take like seven times!  
_Zac, he was like totally into that kiss! Well I was too. I have dreamed of kissing him, and I finally could, without anything bad happening after. They kept telling us to tone it down. Hahaha. I guess we got carried away, but just a little! _ Ashley smiles to herself and watches Zac watch the TV. He hadn't noticed her come in yet. He was grinning and chuckling to himself. _I guess he was thinking about that day too._ Ashley walked in and sat down next to him on the couch. He was smiling and looked up at her. They both tried to hold it in…..but they burst out laughing! Zac was holding his sides and shaking from laughter, while Ashley was almost crying. They just were reminiscing about the day of shooting, and how fun it was.

As sudden as it came, Zac stopped laughing, and had a serious face on. He glently placed hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes, and said, "Ashley, I know I'm like way hott, but you didn't have to pay off TSL just so you could kiss me." He tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible, he started laughing once again, but this time at Ashley.

Ashley was really red. She thought that Zac knew she wanted to kiss him, but then she saw a smile break onto his face, and she knew he was just joking around with her. "Zac!!" She play yelled at him, "How did you know?! They weren't supposed to tell you!!" She asked as if it was all true. "Oh no! I am soo caught by you, Mr. Hottie!!" She exaggerated an pretended to faint.

Zac continued to laugh, and laugh and Ashley joined him. Zac took a breath between laughs to add in, "Oh, you know its all soo true! You love me!" He continued to tease her, and he continued to laugh at her. "Ashley was finding this all funny too, except that she enjoyed their kisses waayy too much! She play pushed him, but Zac was weak from laughing and started to fall off the couch. Ashley saw this and reached out to stop him, but as he grabbed her hand, they both plopped onto the floor, Ashley ontop of Zac, in a very awkward position... The laughter came to a screeching halt, when blue met brown. Their eyes locked, and they noticed the position they were in. Ashley was ontop of Zac, straddling his stomach, her hands broke her fall and were holding her body up, her head a few inches away from Zac's, and Zac just laid on the floor on his back hands on her hips -- he grabbed onto her as they fell--and they both just stayed their staring at each other.

Here is what each person is thinking during this 'moment'  
zac-_Oh God. Ashley is on me. Woah, her eyes are soo sparkly. Like they are glittery or something. Mmmm...she smells really good. Her breath is on my neck. Cinnamon...I wonder if I smell bad?! Crap, she probly thinks I'm gross, and smelly. I like this position, we fit together well, like we are meant to be like this. Uhh that was weird. What am I thinking? This is **ashley** she's like my best friend. I shouldn't think about her like this! Her eyes are getting bigger, oh wait, no, her face is just getting closer. okay...Wait what?! OMG. Is she going to kiss me with those pouty lips? Yumm. Last time she tasted like vanilla. That was good. What!! Zac!! Snap Out of it! Almost there...eyes close_

ash-_Oh snap. I am on top of Zac. Okay, probably not good. I wonder what he is thinking about...Probably how stupid I am or how I 'planned' this. Haha. not funny. Does he really think that I like him, like him? I hope not. Well do i? Oh I don't know. Do I? I can't like Zac!! He's like Zac, and he's uhh Zac!! He is my best friend. I just can't. But what if I do?! Oh those eyes...soo pretty! Why can't I have those eyes. Mine are all like brown and ugly. Not like his. His are the ocean, the sky, and love...Wait, love?! What. Ashley stop. Why am I thinking about his fantastic eyes, and oh those lips...oh his tongue is peeking out of his perfectly shaped lips...oh the tongue thing. He always does that! Its just soo cute! Why...Oh no, my head is getting closer to his...I want those perfect lips on mine just to taste him again...its been sooo long! Ahhh...!!! eyes flutter close... _

Lips millimeters apart, Ashley's breath on his face...Zac's warm strong hands lightly grip her hips, her hands now on his chest supporting her body, **soo** close... 

* * *

_  
Sorry! Cliffy!! Haha.The more reviews the quicker its up! Love you all.Thanks for reading!!! review please!  
Feels So Wicked._


	4. Positivity?

Chapter Four  
Positivty?

**Recap:**

Lips millimeters apart, Ashley's breath on his face...Zac's warm strong hands lightly grip her hips, her hands now on his chest supporting her body, soo close... 

* * *

Vanessa Hudgens pranced through the door, she never knocks -- com'on its ashley...  
"Hey ash, I heard you were going to---" She stoped dead in her tracks when she saw the pair on the ground almost kissing. "Uhh...nevermind, I will cya later...we can hang out some umm other time. ya...Bye!" She left as quick as she entered, but was there long enough to ruin the moment. a/n tear sorry! Ashley quickly got off Zac when V left and left the room almost sprinting.

_Oh My Gosh! I almost kissed Zac! AHH. He is like my bff, that would completely ruin our relationship. Well...he acted like he was going to kiss me back...and he was holding on to me...mmm such strong hands...ashley! errr...and on TSL he did kiss me back way to passionate for disney...does he like me back? claps hands or maybe he is just being a nice guy...which he really is...oh man. I don't know! This is soo confusing. Things are gonna be awkward now...great! starts pacing_

While Ashley contemplates her and Zac's relationship while pacing in her bedroom, Zac is lying motionless on his back, still on the floor...

_Did ashley almost just kiss me?! YAY! Maybe she loves me too...! That would be great! But...oh there's always a 'but', but what if she just got caught up in the moment, or maybe she was trying to get me back for making fun of her! Does she know I like her?! Uhh oh. That wouldn't be good! Unless she liked me too!!! Oh I have no clue about anything. Well I know she smells delicious and I want to taste her lips more than ever now, but other than that, I know absolutely nothing! Great..._

Zac glances at the clock and notices that they should get going or it will be late by the time they get there. Zac gets up to go find ashley. He tries her room first, where of course she would go, and knocks softly. No answer. "Ash, we gotta get going soon..." He trailed off. He heard movement, and the door creak open.  
"Kay..." A blonde head slightly emerged, "give me five minutes." Then she was gone.  
Zac went back to the family room and got everything they needed together. He was just about ready when Ashley walked out, quiet and not looking him directly in the eye. They silently left, locked up the house, and got into her Range Rover. Zac was driving, and Ashley rode shot gun. Normally they would play stupid car games to pass the time, but instead it stayed silent. Zac was getting agitated by the dull quiet so he turned on the stereo, and Ashley's cd started playing...

"We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off...  
ohhhh, la la la la..."

Ashley clicked the stereo off. It was too much to handle. She couldn't listen to _that_ song, when she was dealing with Zac problems...way too much. Zac glanced over at her, but didn't say anything. They spent the rest of the drive just listening to the stuffy silence. Zac knew he had to do something to loosen her up, or the day would be shot...

Later, when they finally arrived at 6 Flags, Zac parked and they headed the long walk to the park. No VIP, they didn't want to attract more attention then they knew would come. All of a sudden, the perfect idea came to Zac, he knew she would laugh at him and become his 'best friend Ashley' self again.

"The glass is half full, not empty  
Why do you think you won't get none  
You know (you know)  
It's all in the way you..."

Zac belted out in a girly and crappy imitation of Ashley. She looked at him, smiled, then started laughing. How could you not? Zac was singing as her and doing it quite badly. She jumped in for the chorus to save the ears of the people surrounding them.

Z: "You lookin at me,  
A: I'm lookin at you  
Z: What more do you want  
A: (Show me some positivity)  
Z: It's all that I got,  
A: it's leading me on  
Z: Can't leave it alone  
A: You're making it harder than it has to be  
Z: So won't you please show me  
A: Some positivity  
Z: (Show me some positivity)  
Z&A: Some positivity"

Zac went back to his normal singing voice when Ashley started to sing with him. He knew she was back to normal, and now they were gonna have a blast. He loved singing with her, they just went so well together...

The by standers roared with applause when they finished, and a few fans came over to take pics and get autographs. The duo didn't mind at all. They loved their fans, and were more than happy to hang out with them the rest of the walk up. Both were glad that the awkwardness of that morning was gone, but their almost 'moment' was still present in the back of their minds... 

* * *

**First song: We'll Be Together  
Second song: Positivity  
Both by Miss Ashley Tisdale.**

Sorry its short! It was a good stopping point.  
I felt bad for the cliffhanger, so here you go! Thanks for reading!!!  
Review please!   
Feels So Wicked


	5. Red Swedish Fish

Chapter 5  
Red Swedish Fish

The pair entered the park, and were playfully fighting over what ride to go on first. Zac wanted to go on Silver Bullet, the biggest and scariest roller coaster in the whole park, and ashley wanted to ride on the Carosel.   
"Please Zander...!" She pouted with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't refuse her looking so adorable to he gave in. Ashley made up his nickname because she wanted to have something to call him that no one else did. She took 'zander' from his middle name alexander.He did the same and liked to call her Tizz. Their nicknames helped in public beacuse then people wouldn't think they were really Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale. Plus it was their own little thing they had together.  
"Fine Tizz. But after we go on Silver Bullet. Deal?" She didn't answer, she was was already pulling him by the hand over to the ride. Excitement shone from her face.  
Ashley jumped on a white and pink unicorn and Zac took a brown horse right next to her. Her happiness was apparent when she started to bounce up and down clapping her hands. Zac quickly clicked a photo on his phone of her. It was just too cute to pass up. She faked a frown but it was quickly wiped away when the ride started. She swayed along with the music, and made up her own lyrics to the tune, mostly about her, zac, 6 flags, fun and everything that would rhyme. Little kids were staring at her like she was crazy, but she didn;t notice, she was in her own little world. Zac just stared at her the whole time. At first ashley was embaressed, but then she remembered it was Zac and just let loose. The ride started slowing down to end, and ashley turned to Zac, pleading for one more time.

"You can go again, I don't want to take the place of a little kid who wants a turn." Zac let her stay on and started to walk off the ride. It was pretty crowded and he felt bad for all the little kids waiting in line.But she grabbed his arm so he turned back. She motioned to the back of her horse, and grinned wide. Zac shook his head, and just said he would wait, but she pouted and tugged on his arm like a small child, and he gave in, once again. He just couldn't ever say no to that girl.

This time around, ashley took her phone out of her purse and started to snap millions of pictures. Of her, then zac, then both of them together. They did funny faces, peace signs, fake gang symbols, fish faces, cute smiles, the random accidental shot of one person laughing, kissy faces to the camera, kissy faces at each other, play fighting, one of ashley almost falling off the horse, one of zac getting hit in the head by some kids soda cup empty thank goodness!, ashley singing her new little song, messing up zac's hair, ashley pouting, ashley faking sorry for messing up zac's hair, biting her finger, biting ashley's shoulder, nice hugging pics, emo shots, serious poses, sexy poses, serious sexy poses, and the last one as the ride was once again coming to a halt, zac took the phone, leaned in a gently kissed her cheek, snapped the pic and headed off the ride. Ashley was still shocked from having his lips on her, didn't notice the ride end, until Zac started pulling her to the next ride.  
As she promised, they went over to Silver Bullet. This was the biggest attraction at the whole park, so they knew they had awhile to wait.

"Favorite candy, be exact!" Ashley asked Zac, while she was trying to pin his thumb down with hers. She wasn't very good at thumb wrestling, but Zac always went easy on her, and usually let her win. "Uhh...This is hard to think and try and wrestle. I guess...red swedish fish." a/n this is actually Ashley's favorite candy, but I couldn't find Zac's and so if anyone knows it, let me know! thanks. He repiled, trying to keep his thumb away from hers. "Favorite...uhhm...movie. uhh no. That's easy. Fave scene from a movie. Any movie." Ashley had to think about this. It was a hard question. You don't think about stuff like that very often. After some thought, Ashley figured out what she loved, and wished that could happen in real life. It was a scene that girls cry at and wish they would be in that film, just to feel the emotion.  
"In the movie, Say Anything, the part where John Cusack stands in the girls lawn, and holds up his boom box. Its classic. His apology is fantastic. Plus he was really hott." She admitted, laughing slightly and blushing. Zac just nodded, and agreed that it was good, but he was a guy, so it didn't really apply to him. She was still thinking about the movie, she really wanted to watch it now, so she threw out a bogus questions."Favorite book, wait I know this. Outsiders, right?" Zac nodded his head. "Duh, and yours is The Great Gatsby. Both are classics." Ashley finally pinned his thumb and was really excited. She bounced up and down and clapped her hands. Zac had let her win, and she knew it, but she still loved winning. Zac just smiled at her, even though she was being crazy, once again. The people around them had gotten used to their weirdness in the last 20 or so minutes, so they didn't really pay attantion to them. "Okay. You can ask again, the last one didn't count."

"Kay...uhmmm I know your fave movie, so how about...oh! ya, what is your fave TV moment. You know like when its ultimate, like someone dies, like on the OC, or like people get caught cheating on each other. You know what I mean?" She questioned him while taking his hands and putting them face down over hers. She wanted to play the game where you slap each others hands. a/n If you haven't played it, ask and I will tell you about it. They play it in Wedding Crashers, and its just like something to pass the time kind of thing.

"Oh I get what you're saying. Okay. Let me think..."Zac thought about the question. Only one moment really came to mind. He dismissed that one, and kept thinking. A lot of scences were okay, but none were up to the one that wouldn't leave his head.

"Zander, its been like 5 minutes. I know you have one. I can tell. What is it. Don't worry, I won't laugh at you if its when Marissa dies on The OC, I cried too. You're not alone." She tried to keep a straight face, but started laughing at the thought of Zac crying over a TV show. Zac on the other hand, was quickly scrambling to tell her one before the one the was true came out. "Uhh, I guess the last sence of HSM. That was pretty cool." He said, looking down at their hands, if he looked at ash he knew she would know that he was lying. She took her hands away from the game, and placed them on her hips.

"Nuhhuh. Zac, I know that is your fave scene of the movie, but not of all TV shows. Com'on! There is tons of them. I know you have one. Everyone does. Remember, I won't laugh or anything. Swear."

"Merjkldhjgbiaogjskl. Fine. It was on TSLThe Sute Life of Zack and Cody, episode Odd Couples, the second to the last scene, or that last one you were in." He said this very quick, hoping she wouldn't know what one he was talking about. But how could she not? It was when Zac guest starred on TSL, their last scene together, where their make out part was. Ashley sure was shocked, she was thinking he was gonna say some like guy show where someone gets shot or something like that, but not when he kissed her. Sure that was her fave scene, ever, beides when Summer and Seth had their spiderman kiss on The OC, but guys didn't like stuff like that. Maybe he did like her...!

"Really?" She asked stepping closer to him, till they were pretty much right next to each other. She put her hand in his, clasping them together, but not laced. He looked up from the ground. He thought she would think he was weird and like a loser for liking that scene. He looked at her in the eyes, and started to lean towards her. They had been interrupted this morning, and he wasn't gonna let this chance go away, that is, until he butt started buzzing.

Zac jumped, releasing his hand from ashley, her eyes were closed, but now open wondering what had happened. Zac reached into his back pocket, and pulled out ashley's Sidekick. He glared at the buzzing device. He looked at the screen, and saw Vanessa's face. _Note to self: Kill vanessa later for REALLY bad timing!!!_ He answered the call and before she could start to talk he cut her off. "Hi vanessa. Ashley can't come to the phone right now, she is having some Zashley time, and doesn't want to be bothered. She will call you later. Way later. Bye." Then he hung up and handed the phone back to ashley. She just looked at him. Vanessa had messed up their moment once again. It was their turn so they hopped on the ride, zac got ready to go deaf from ashley's screaming, and ashley prepared her lungs.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Sorry, for the wait. School sucks right now.  
Sorry there is a lot of the OC in there, I just watched it and it was on my mind.  
Review!!

Feels So Wicked.


End file.
